This invention relates to a modular panel assembly, more particularly to a modular panel assembly which comprises a plurality of interlocking modular units
The objective of this invention is to provide a modular panel assembly having a plurality of interlocking modular units of varying structures which can be assembled to form different multi-functional casings.